Never Neverland
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: sequel to Cursed love, Fovermore this is a story about Yuki, Tohru's, and kyou's children after an accident happens while playing around the children forced from the parents.


Squel to Cursed Love, Forevermore! For all those who wanted it here it is I hope you enjoy its a splash of Fruits Basket and Peter Pan! So we don't own any of them except the three children we created.

----

Three little children played on a boat that had been laid on its side from a storm a few years back. They used it as a pirate ship at times sometimes forcing their small baby brother with brown hair and blue eyes to the ledge. The eldest would always catch him she was always protective of the younger one her violet orbs and violet hair always shimmered in the summer sun. The light orange haired boy always went to the top as cats often did just watching the two as always teasing the baby brother by tying his doll to a stick on a string hanging it over the waves.

The water started out calm, the small boat just drifting a few feet off shore, tied down by a rope that lead to the beach. On the soft white sands lay the three adults on a blanket, eating sandwiches, facing each other. Suddenly, out of nowhere the clouds began to grow dark, the sea stirring. "What the hell," came a confused voice from the older orange haired man. Tohru got up quickly heading for the children who unknowly continued to play the babies cry was louder then Tohru's shouts as she waddled into the water. to swim out and grab them.

Kyou and Yuki quickly got up as well, running down to the rope to pull on it, trying to draw the boat to shore that way. "Tohru, get out of the water," Kyou yelled out as he saw the water starting to create an undertow.

She stepped back not wanting to, but knew it would be more of a problem if something happened to her while the children were in danger. The girl looked up seeing a flash of lightening the baby stopped crying as well as they now looked above to the storm. The boy dropping the stuff monkey on the ground. Kyou and Yuki were using all their strength to pull at the rope, the surges of water tugging back against them. "Come on... get out of the water!" Yuki looked up and spotted a wave, whispering so that Tohru can't hear, "We've got to hurry cat…"

She quickly headed back toward them now as she started to pull on the rope as well wanting to get her children in. The girl set the small boy down on the boat floor as she hurried to the direction her parents were in. The little boy moved now trying to get his monkey that was close to the edge of the boat. Kyou's head turned away as he pulled harder at the rope. Suddenly, the rope went slack, all three of them falling back to the beach, looking up at the sky. The girl let out a scream seeing what happened the older brother picked up the baby into his arms as he grabbed his older sister's hand taking her down into the hull closing the door to keep the waves from getting inside.

"Tohru, get back!" Quickly Kyou grabbed her arm and, without any intention of hurting her, tugged her back and slung her towards the shore. "It's too dangerous for you..." Without hesitation, he dived in instead, swimming out towards where he'd last seen the boat. The small child cried scared as the boat started to tussling around. The eldest quickly peaked him up into her arms to try and comfort her while the older brother held the door closed small lights could be seen threw the cracks of the boat illuminating the cramped room.

Slowly, cracking and crumbling could be heard within the boat, pieces of wood falling from the ceiling between the children, separating them a bit. She slides across the floor holding her younger brother as she reached for the other boy. "MIKO!" She screamed trying to reach him now.

"Yumi!" Called out the older boy, trying to reach through as well to find her. His hand managed to grab her's and hold onto it for but a few short seconds before the rumbling continued. "I'll come for you if we get separated!" Faint cries could be heard from her as she nodded grabbing hold of his sleeve quickly before having it rip in her fingers sending her back against the wall with the smaller brother.

"Yumi!" His voice sounded distant now, and the boat was starting to take on water. Back on shore, Kyou swam up holding the rope in his hands, his head looking down a bit as he did.

The baby cried louder as she forced him into a barrel trying to keep him from going under as she looked for a way out of the room. The small child held onto his stuffed monkey as he tried to keep watch of his sister. Kyou slowly walked up to the shore with what remained of the rope. "They're gone... until this storm clears though, we can't do anything... all we can do is hope that the boat we built is strong enough to survive the waves... It took the first two without breaking, I saw it floating out to sea..."

Her eyes filled with sadness as she fell to her knees covering her face. "... I couldn't get them... I couldn't get my children I should have swam out to them..."

"You would have been sucked out to sea too..." he said softly as he walked up to the shore and collapsed on the beach. "It was all I could do... to get back here..." She remained where she had fallen to her knees she couldn't stop from crying now she had lost three of her children she fought so hard to have. Yuki slowly walked over and kneeled down beside her, taking her into his arms. The sun shone brightly on the barrel that the children had climbed into, where it had crashed on the shore of a small island beach, the children within unconscious, having fallen asleep in the barrel from fear.

Her eyes slowly opened as she could hear voices outside she was soaking wet and of coarse the small child in her arm was."... Where are we...?" She looked around now as she tried climbing out of the barrel with her youngest brother, as she looked for her other brother.


End file.
